Chaos Academy
Chaos Academy was an imaginative sim series, that aired for six episodes. It was cancelled due to abysmal ratings Overview The show is about a school called Kayoss Academy, however, many parents and students refer to it as Chaos Academy, due to it's many issues. The principal, Dr. Amanda Ambers, is rarely present and when there, she usually sits in her office reading Harry Potter or Playing Her Wii. And don't get me STARTED on the students. Characters ﻿ ﻿*Please note that Freshman were not allowed to take part in the series Episode 1- Sugarlicious Alicia is furious that she has to take freshman PE again. Meanwhile, Kevin is bullying Shayne, and calls him a fat pig, and takes a dump on him*. When Shayne goes to Mrs. Roberts office, he is appaled to find out that she is not there, but an idiotic substitute instead. He tells Shane to There are many questions to be answered. Who is this person? Why is Margyoth texting her? Is he 17? Or 20? All the answers, next time Original Airdate- March 14th Extended- March 17th*** ***An extended version of this episode was aired on the 17. This contained extra footage, such as Bryan failing an English test and punching his teacher because he didn't appreciate the grade. Episode 2- 700 Texts a day! The episode begins with Margyoth's parents being outraged at the amount of texts she is sending to people. After that, Dr. Ambers makes an announcement that the Prom has been delayed due to her "poor time management." What happened was that Dr. Ambers hadn't even started calling parents about the prom to provide food and decor etc. And what do you think she was doing during that time? READING HARRY POTTER! Caroline gets very emotional and upset about this, while Kevin is happy because that gives him time to "make Shayne's life miserable". Kevin asks out Heaven, Shayne's crush, and she immediately says yes. When Shayne finds out, he starts crying and going beserk. He fails a geometry test because of it. Kevin starts to act extremely romantically around Heaven just to anger Shayne even more. Episode 3- As twisted as a pretzel Shayne doesn't come to school the day after Kevin bullies him. Kevin writes on his SimBook page that Shayne is a "worthless boy" and that he should "go back to West Virginia, because I'm sure you love having sex with your mother!" Shayne sees this and reports it to Ambers, but Ambers is busy playing with her Nintendo Wii. She says "I can't help you with that. I am not a professional in that area. Please ask Mrs. Glad" However, he then reports this to Mrs. Glad, the counselor, who forces Ambers to suspend Kevin. Ambers doesn't seem impressed with this, however, for the name of her jobsake, she suspends Kevin for 2 weeks. Caroline passes out because she hadn't eaten anything for 2 days. She explains to Mrs. Ambers that she may have Anorexia, and she is extreamely frightened. Mrs. Ambers says "I can't help you with that, I am not a professional in that area." Caroline then passes out again. Mrs. Ambers acts extremely nervous at first, and then sits down and plays her Wii. "Infernape is more important than a girl who's intentionally starving herself!" Dorothy, a new student, is apalled by what Dr. Ambers did. "She is as twisted as a pretzel!" With that, Dorothy is sent to detention. She continues to stand up for herself "If you don't want to help somebody in dire need of medical attention, you do not deserve the title of principal! You are lazy, arrogant, cruel, and crooked! You have a poor work ethic and lack any time management skills." Dorothy is then suspended for a week. The episode ends with Margyoth once again texting the strange man. "Hey Doiberez, you wanna get some Jelly Beans?" "Yeah babe I'm good to go." Margyoth reveals he is older than 18. Episode 4- I may be making your life painful, but my life is way more painful Dr. Ambers' sister in law Gritchyn Ambers-Grim comes into the school and secretly talks to Margyoth explaining Dr. Ambers behavior. Dr. Ambers was a transexual, as she was born a boy but emotionally felt like a female. Dr. Ambers had a bad rep in High School at age 15 because her best friend told the entire school she was a transexual. They bullied and tormented her because of it, calling her "Man Lady" and and other cruel insults like that. When she told the princiapal, the principal said that "If you are going to be this way, you have to expect this." No punishments were given for the students. Dr. Ambers began to feel it was something that SHE was doing, and that she was a bad person, and that what the principal did was acceptable. Therefore, she acts like that Principal today. Margyoth cannot believe this, but when she adresses Dr. Ambers about it, Dr. Ambers snaps back and gets an attitude saying "THAT NEVER HAPPENED TO ME! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A TRANNY! TRANNY'S ARE DISGUSTING PEOPLE THAT DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Damion's sexuality is questioned by Bryan, and in response Damion hits his head on a locker. Bryan then tries to console him, however, Damion believes it is "an act" and runs away. During 5th Period, Caroline asks Jeff if he wants to do "something extra", but Jeff says no because of how skinny she is. When Margyoth finds out that Andrew Lee Doiberez is a predator, Margyoth Contacts the police. His age was Confrimed to be 38. Bryan's father was murdered by (Drum Roll Please.........)................................. His Science Teacher, Mr. Brexfurd. Mr. Brexfurd felt that Bryan's father was a bad influence on him due to his smoking, so he came and shot him. Brexfurd was Fired and sentenced to life in prison. Next Time- Shayne's confidence is ruined when Kevin Comes back. However, he was moved out of his 2nd period class, Geometry. Jeff dumps Caroline because of her anorexia, and you won't believe the extremes she goes to to try to get him back. Dorothy returns and when she finds out about Dr. Ambers, she becomes more sympathetic, but she doesn't want to bother her. And the ending of this episode will make you cry so much, your tears will create an Ocean! Episode 5- Like I said, your tears will create an ocean! Shayne is estatic when Principal Ambers tells him that in order to create "a safer learning environment", that Kevin will be moved out of his second period class. Dorothy also returns from suspension and when Margyoth tells her about Ambers, she is sympathetic, but she knows about Ambers snappy attitude. Also, Alicia starts being a student teacher. Ma'kwon tells Alicia that the program is ridiculous, but Alicia will hear none of it. Jeff dumps Caroline because he is too concerned that her anorexia will get in the way of their lives. Caroline cries hysterically and when she gets home, she eats two bags of potato chips and a cheeseburger. She vomits in the process. After Caroline's mom finds out about it, she calls a psychaitrist because she is very concerned about her. She also calls a doctor. Bryan's Algebra II teacher Mrs. Galeiff is constantly on him, saying he's not being attentive and serious like the other students. One day, when Bryan gets a D on his test, he tears the paper into pieces and darts out the door and into the boys bathroom. Heaven, Kevin's Girlfriend, who is also in Algebra II, tries to comfort Bryan but he won't listen. Bryan then takes out a knife and stabs himself. Next Time- DRUMROLL PLEASE! Crazy things happen when the representative from the school's district in North Carolina, Virginia Foxx comes along to make a speech to the students, ﻿ Category:Reality TV